1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a relay device in an analog distributed antenna system, and more particularly, to a relay device in an analog distributed antenna system, in which Ethernet signal processing is possible.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, various types of mobile communication systems, including mobile phones and personal communication services, include mobile switching centers, base stations, and mobile stations. Each base stations has a certain service coverage, based on the strength and service quality of radio waves received by mobile stations. In the design of a network, based on such a service coverage, the base stations are appropriately arranged and built such that a predetermined area can be covered with a plurality of base stations. However, as the strength and quality of radio waves are relatively degraded due to characteristics of the radio waves, there are generated a plurality of shadow areas in which conversation by telephone is impossible. A relay is a device for solving such shadow areas. The relay receives a signal input from a base station to transmit the received signal to a terminal, and receives a signal from the terminal to transmit the received signal to the base station.
Meanwhile, signals transmitted through an Ethernet network are transmitted in a digital manner. The signals are transmitted by using an Internet protocol, and conversion of data format is required to transmit digital signals through the Ethernet network in an analog distributed antenna system.
When the analog distributed antenna system is changed into a digital distributed antenna system, there is no room for the occurrence of troubles, but enormous cost is required. Therefore, separate components are required to transmit or receive data through a digital Ethernet network by using a previously configured analog communication network.